yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 071
Duel Fellas, known as VS Game Champ! Giant Battleship Tetran Takes Off in the Japanse version, is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki is set up to duel Lorenzo, a Society of Light member and champion of the "shooting game". Summary Chazz Princeton speaks to Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte via cell phone. The latter says he can make The Society of Light's white dorm an official Duel Academy dorm, if someone from the Society can defeat Jaden Yuki, with the Slifer Red dorm's destruction at stake. Chazz chooses Lorenzo, the former world champion of the "Shooting Game" to duel Jaden. Alexis Rhodes lures Jaden to a planetarium in the white dorm, where the duel takes place. Lorenzo plays a Boss Rush deck, and overpowers Jaden in the early stages of the duel. He later reveals that Sartorius offered to make Lorenzo a Pro League duelist if he could defeat Jaden. Ultimately, however, he loses. As punishment, Sartorius suppresses Lorenzo's personality and dyes his hair white, giving him no autonomy of his own and putting him under complete Society control. Featured Duel Lorenzo's turn * Summons "B.E.S. Armored Core" (1300/1300) in attack position. * Sets three cards. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in attack position. * Activates "Skyscraper". * Attacks "B.E.S. Armored Core" with "Burstinatrix", whose attack in increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper" (Lorenzo 3100). * Lorenzo activates "Alert", allowing him to activate "Boss Rush". When a "B.E.S." is destroyed, he can Special Summon another one from his Deck, at the cost of being unable to Normal Summon or Set monsters. * Sets a card. * Activates "Climax Hour". * Lorenzo activates "Cyber Summon Blaster" and Special Summons "B.E.S. Tetran" (1800/2300) with "Boss Rush". "Cyber Summon Blaster" inflicts 300 damage to Jaden (Jaden 3700). Lorenzo's turn * Activates "Shield Recovery", putting three counters on "Tetran". * Removes one counter from "Tetran" to destroy "Skyscraper". * Attacks "Burstinatrix" with "Tetran", removing a counter from it. (Jaden 3100). * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) from his Deck in attack position, whose effect activates, letting him draw two cards. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. * Equips "Sparkman" with "Elemental Sword", increasing its attack by 800 when it battles a monster with a different attribute. * Attacks "Tetran" with "Sparkman", and a counter is removed from "Tetran" (Lorenzo 2500). * Attacks "Tetran" with "Bubbleman", destroying both monsters, as "Tetran" has no more counters (Jaden 2100). * Lorenzo Special Summons "B.E.S. Crystal Core" (2100/1000) in attack position with "Boss Rush", while "Cyber Summon Blaster" inflicts 300 damage (Jaden 1800). Lorenzo's turn * Switches "Sparkman" to defense position with "Crystal Core's" effect. * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Crystal Core". Both monsters are destroyed, since "Crystal Core" has no counters. * Special Summons "Big Core" (2300/1100) with "Boss Rush", while "Cyber Summon Blaster" inflicts 300 damage (Jaden 1500). Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in attack position. * Attacks "Big Core" with "Grand Mole" (Jaden 100), sending both monsters back to the hand. * Sets a card Lorenzo's turn * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Call", putting "Elemental Hero Neos" on top of his Deck. * Lorenzo activates "Stage Select", shuffling Jaden's Deck and putting "Mystical Space Typhoon" on top of his own. Jaden's turn * Draws and Summons "Neos" (2500/2000) without a Tribute via the effect of the "Climax Hour" he had played three turns previously. * Attacks directly. * Jaden wins. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect only activates when is the only monster on your side of the field and in your hand when is Summoned.